shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Opening/Anakin's nightmare/The Son captures Ahsoka
This is the opening to Anakin's nightmare and the Son captures Ahsoka take place in Altar of Mortis (MaTSAoSWTCW). see the title "Star Wars: The Clone Wars" we see black and blue words appear saying "He who surrenders life, surrenders hope." We then view the monastery as we hear Kion's voice Kion: Mystery on Mortis! Sent to discover the origin of a distress call, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, and Mac Grimborn and his friends are stranded on a distant planet. There, they discover three beings more powerful with the Force than any Jedi have ever seen before. The Father keeps a fragile balance between his Daughter, who allies with the light side, and the Son, who drifts ever closer to the dark. With his strength failing, the Father asks Anakin to stay and take his place, preserving the balance between light and dark. But after passing a perilous test, Skywalker refuses. Now we find our heroes about to depart for their journey home, or so they think.... the shuttle, everyone is sleeping is sleeping beside Anakin Skywalker dreams of a beach when he hears the Son's voice Son: (voice) Anakin. Anakin. Anakin! wakes up and sees himself Son: It's true what they say. You are the Chosen One. seems confident Son: Join me, and together, we can change the balance of the universe, my friend. Anakin Skywalker: You must know I will never join the dark side willingly. Son: How simple you make it, light and dark, as if there can be one without the other. Aligned, you and I will be able to restore balance wherever we go, peace to the universe. Anakin Skywalker: By becoming a Sith. Never! away Son is angered Son: We will destroy the Sith! And the Jedi. Son turns into a beast as Anakin wakes up Anakin Skywalker: then sighs Kiara: Were you having a nightmare? Anakin Skywalker: Looks like it. wakes up wearing a nighthat on his head Ryan Heretic: I was dreaming about some Skeletal knight playing golf. Janja: A what? Ryan Heretic: A knight playing golf. Not a Jedi Knight, mind you. A normal one who goes by the name of Sir Daniel Fortesque. Yeah. That's it. Chungu: What's golf? Cheezie: I hope it's not contagious. Ryan Heretic: It's not. Golf is a sport. Meg told me about this. And you think I look funny with my nighthat on for the occasion. the night hat off his head Mac Grimborn: Hey, guys. A little help? and Anakin head to help Mac and Obi-Wan Ryan Heretic: On our way. hear Ahsoka as they turn to see the Son Son: Leaving so soon? Ryan Heretic: You! Let her go! Son: I think not. hatch opens as the Son jumps down Mac Grimborn: What's going on? sits down and pilots the shuttle Ryan Heretic: The Son took my sister. Kion: What in the Pride Lands are you talking about? Meg Griffin (EG): Have you been dreaming of golf again? Ryan Heretic: Yes. But that is for some other time. Without my sister, I can't live forever. Ono: I can't see him. Ryan Heretic: I hope Anakin would know what he's doing, Ono. Kiara: the Son There! shuttle follows the Son Ryan Heretic: I hope she is okay, Anakin. Son disappears as Ono sees a giant tower Ono: Hapana! Meg Griffin (EG): A giant tower? Obi-Wan Kenobi: Look out! shuttle looks out Mac Grimborn: That was a tower! Ryan Heretic: Thanks for the heads up, brother. Meg Griffin (EG): Yeah. Maybe we would land so we could find her on foot. Kion: We're going down! shuttle crashes down as it stops Ryan Heretic: dizzy Am I passed on and become one with the Force? Winger: No, Ryan. We're still alive. Ryan Heretic: Whew. I guess we survived that one. Anga: Did anyone see that giant tower? Meg Griffin (EG): Yeah. Another happy landing. onto Ryan's arms Cutter: I can't tell how we got on Mortis in the first place. Ryan Heretic: Me too. And I guess Kion did have some relations to the Son. Well. We must be the luckiest ones to survive a crash landing. Janja: Trust me, the Son's the worst! Meg Griffin (EG): I sense in the Force that a song is coming on. Ryan Heretic: You got that right. and Chungu dance around as Janja begins singing Janja: Force Wielders should be nice, Force Wielders should be cool~ But then you've got the Son~ He's like nothin' you've ever seen~ He drifts to the dark side, and next to us~ He causes nothin' but strife~ He's the worst Force Wielder we know~ Cheezie and Chungu: So bad~ Janja: He makes me mad, just at his shadow~ Cheezie and Chungu: So mad~ He's mean and rotten, drives me outta my mind~ and Tano join in Nne: Janja forgot the Skeksis, did he?~ Skeksis enter on a screen with the Son Tano: Yeah, he did~ And they're like best friends~ they are singing, Ryan goes to look around the ship Ryan Heretic: Weird. he hears a voice of the Daughter Daughter: (voice) Ryan. My descendant. Ryan Heretic: Huh? Who knows my name? Anyone? goes into a Force vision and sees the Daughter Daughter: My descendant. Ryan Heretic: Daughter? You know me? Daughter: Yes. I am your ancestor. Ryan Heretic: surprised Whoa. I understand, my ancestor. Daughter: My brother has poisoned you. Ryan Heretic: Poison? Why would he do that? Daughter: To turn you to the dark side. Ryan Heretic: gulps And what will happen to my sister? Daughter: I do not know. Ryan Heretic: My guess is as good as yours, Daughter. her hand I guess you and I have a bond ever since we first met. Daughter: Indeed. Ryan Heretic: Yeah. If I'm your descendant, that means... Daughter: Yes. Your friend Kion is my brother's descendant. Ryan Heretic: Whoa. That would mean that like you and your brother, me and Kion are Force wielders. Does Meg know about this? Daughter: My Father kept this secret from you. Ryan Heretic: Why your father keep that secret from me, Daughter? Daughter: He was afraid you would be forced to face my brother in combat. Ryan Heretic: Oh my. And what powers do I have as your descendant? Daughter: The same powers as mine. Heretic is surprised Ryan Heretic: Whoa. And do I have immortality just like you? nods Daughter: You have the ability to change form. Ryan Heretic: Cool. I like that one as well. What form will I change to? Daughter: Any form. Ryan Heretic: Wow. I hope I will be able see you in person, Daughter. Daughter: As do I. hugs his ancestor she disappears and the Force vision ends with Ryan hugging Jasiri Ryan Heretic: I know she and I are related. gasps Jasiri? Jasiri: laughing You didn't know it was me, did ya? Ryan Heretic: I thought I was hugging the Daughter. Jasiri: You saw the Daughter? Ryan Heretic: Yeah. And she did tell me that I am her descendant. Meg Griffin (EG): You are? Ryan Heretic: Yeah. And she warned me about Kion. He's the Son's descendant. That might make me his brother. Gargamel's voice Search your feelings, you know it to be true. Jasiri: And you're standing there hugging me? Ryan heretic: go of her It was one time. She did say her father kept that secret from me. And Kion. Jasiri: We've gotta warn him! Let's go! Ryan Heretic: You go ahead, I hope Twilight is okay without her doing some crazy stunts that would get one of her arms sliced off like cheese. Jasiri: Right. goes to warn Kion. Ryan goes to see Twilight (in her EG form) recovering from the crash Ryan Heretic: Twily-Whily? Twilight, are you all right? Twilight Sparkle: I'm fine. I'm okay. Ryan Heretic: Thank goodness. Mac thought you are done for. I hope Ahsoka is okay when we try and find her. You still got your hands? Twilight Sparkle: Listen, Mac has a scar. Ryan Heretic: I know. I saw it when I was at Geonosis. is taken with Ryan to the past signals SkekUng Zira (past): SkekUng, now! gives Mac a scar Mac Grimborn (past): Aah! jumps on SkekUng uses his powers to see through his scar Ryan Heretic: SkekUng's venom in his scar? Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. takes Twilight back to the present on Mortis Ryan Heretic: I hope Mac doesn't go down like Scar does. Did you get your right arm cut off some time ago against a Sith? Twilight Sparkle: Yes. That Sith cut my hand off. And I got this robotic one like Anakin got. Let me show you. shows it to him Ryan Heretic: Whoa. I did recover your severed hand and got it in a little tank to keep it well. Cutter might even call you Twilight Skywalker. chuckles Twilight Sparkle: Yep. Ryan Heretic: Yeah. I guess your robot hand looks like Anakin's. How did you got that robot hand? Twilight Sparkle: From that stunt on Mustafar. Ryan Heretic: Ouch. At least you like that nickname Twilight Skywalker because Cutter remind ya of Anakin and thinks you may or may not be himself. That and Cutter thinks you might be his brother or cousin. Twilight Sparkle: Sure. Ryan Heretic: Twilight's robot hand I'll hope Mac is okay with Anakin. You got something to cover your robot hand? Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, I do. covers her robot hand Ryan Heretic: It suits you. And I guess we could see how Mac is up to with his scar. return to the ship as the hyenas finish their song Cutter: Look. There is Ryan Tano and his friend, Twilight Skywalker. holds onto his snout to stop himself laughing Chungu: laughing Good one, Cutter! Ryan Heretic: Oh boy. Mac, I did wonder how that venom in your scar is hurting. I hope we could find something to cure it. After we saved my sister, of course. groans Ryan Heretic: Hey, brother. You don't look so good. Ya feel all right? Mac Grimborn: I'm fine. Meg Griffin (EG): It's good. It is like Twilight got her right hand cut off at that crazy stunt on Mustafar by someone like Anakin. is worried Fuli: Looks like Mac could use some Tuliza. Twilight Sparkle: Maybe. Meg Griffin (EG): Yeah. I did think Twilight and my boyfriend are a bit like Anakin and Ahsoka for everyone. touches his scar Twilight Sparkle: Macsey? Mac Grimborn: I said I'm fine! Meg Griffin (EG): Oh, boy. Ryan Heretic: It's okay, Twi. Mac is a little upset. He will cool down. I guess if he doesn't lose his temper. Mac Grimborn: I. Am. Not. Upset! Ryan Heretic: YIPE! behind Twilight, shaking in fear Mac feels guilty Mac Grimborn: I'm sorry, Ryan. Ryan Heretic: It's okay. It wasn't your fault. And besides, Twilight is here for you. And so am I. Twilight Sparkle: Ryan's right. I got a robot hand like Anakin after I got my hand cut off. Mac Grimborn: Look, ever since SkekUng bit me, I'm not feeling too good. Meg Griffin (EG): Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Singing scenes Category:Opening scenes